


Right Face, Wrong Time

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [64]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, But Klaus has some suggestions, Caroline Forbes Does Europe Vampire Style, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Shameless Smut, Wall Sex, because Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini Drabble Monday: Smut Edition</p><p>Living in Berlin, working at a bar, Caroline's pretty content with how her life's going. Klaus shows up, throwing her for a loop. At first she's pissed. And then she's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Face, Wrong Time

**Right Face, Wrong Time**

**(Prompt: #57 – Rough Sex + #59 – Wall Sex. Title from "I Don't Want To Fall In Love" by She Wants Revenge. SMUT).**

Caroline hadn't expected to end the night between Klaus and a brick wall, but she really wasn't going to complain.

Not with his lips on her throat, and his hands frantic on her skin. He hitches one of her legs around his waist, rocking roughly against her. She moans, pulling him into her harder, the friction between his jeans and her panties a frustrating tease.

She wants more.

She hadn't seen him in years, not since she'd blown through New Orleans right before she'd left to see the world. She'd stayed a couple days longer than planned and saw almost none of the sights, finding plenty to occupy herself inside the four walls of Klaus' bedroom.

Klaus showing up at the bar she worked at in Berlin (bartending might not have been what she dreamed of as a little girl, but Caroline found it suited her current purposes nicely - good money, flexible schedules, easy feeding and no guilt when she got bored and decided to hop to another city) had been a shock.

Seriously, couldn't he have called first? She was entirely certain he kept tabs on her, some of his lackeys dearly needing a refresher in discretion. Although it was possible that was on purpose, that maybe Klaus would believe he was being less creepy if she was aware of her security detail.

She'd had her customer smile on, friendly, a little flirty, when she'd looked up to take a drink order and there Klaus had been. Hair a little longer than the last time she'd seen him (and yeah, it worked for her) but otherwise unchanged, smirk in place. Caroline's eyes had narrowed, and she'd turned, poured him a glass of the best bourbon they stocked and plopped it down in front of him. "I don't have time for you," she'd told him haughtily.

She'd caught his, "I'll wait, love," too faint for any non-vampire to hear, easily as she'd turned to the next person waiting for a drink.

And he had. Caroline had found herself seeking him out, whenever there was a brief lull. He always seemed to have a woman nearby, and they were usually gorgeous and scantily clad.

 _Not_ that she was jealous.

She'd caught his eye when it was time to take her break, and he'd detached himself from the brunette who'd been gazing at him adoringly. Letting herself out from behind the bar she'd stalked towards him. "Klaus, seriously. Why are you here?"

He'd reached out, fingered a loose curl, "Not happy to see me? And I thought we parted on such _good_ terms."

Caroline had narrowed her eyes, and batted his hand away, "Only if you call fucking in the backseat of your SUV in the airport parking lot _good_."

Klaus had favored her with a mystified look, "I would, actually. And I don't recall a whisper of complaint from you."

She'd crossed her arms, and refused to be baited. He might have kind of had a point, and she'd known she'd been being kind of unreasonable. It had taken her forever to stop thinking about him when she'd first arrived in Europe, the temptation to call him nagging her at every turn. She wasn't supposed to have missed him, but she had. And that had been scary.

She didn't want to do it all over again.

"Klaus, I'm working. Whatever you want can wait until tomorrow. I need to eat." She'd spun on her heel and hadn't bothered to wait for a reply. She'd assumed that Klaus would leave, give her a chance to pull herself together.

A mistake.

She'd forced herself to calm down, scanned the clubgoers for an appealing target.

Caroline totally stood by the 'cute boys just taste better' thing.

She'd found one quickly, and if the lean build and stubble were what hooked her, well there was no one around to judge. She'd asked him to dance, and he'd been practically eating out of the palm of her hand, heart racing and reeking of arousal when she'd pressed her breasts to his chest. A crook of her finger and he'd followed her, into a darkened hallway that was reserved for employees.

Caroline had shoved him against the door, catching his gaze. She's compelled him not to struggle, make noise or feel pain, and then she'd dug her fangs into his throat. She'd taken more than she should've, Klaus' appearance throwing her and shaking her usually perfect control. She'd muttered an apology, even though he wouldn't remember, and had dug into her own wrist, dripping enough of her blood into his mouth to heal him.

Another round of compulsion and he'd been on his way.

That was when she'd been dealt another shock. Klaus _hadn't_ left. Had, in fact, been standing right on the other side of the door when Caroline had opened it.

Which had led to her current predicament.

Fresh blood pumping through her veins, and Klaus looking at her like that – hungry and covetous and so very enthralled – it just hadn't been possible to resist when he'd surged into her, sucked her lower lip between his teeth. A rough groan had rumbled through him when he licked into her mouth, and Caroline's hands had fisted in his shirt, needing something to hang on to.

He'd pulled back, attacked her throat with rough kisses, and urged her against the wall. "Is there anyone else back here?" he'd asked her.

Caroline had shaken her head. "No. This leads to a cellar. Emergency exit but it doesn't open from the outside."

"Good," Klaus had gritted out. He reached out, and she heard metal grinding as he destroyed the doorknob.

She felt the rough bricks at her back, and lost herself for long minutes. In his soft lips and rough beard on her skin, his hands teasing her thighs, nails digging into the curve of her ass. She lets out a moan when he lifts her, pressing her tightly to the wall. He pulls back and looks at her face, a darkly calculating expression on his.

Caroline knows it doesn't bode well for her. She squirms, tries to distract him. Only succeeds in making herself moan once more, when the hard ridge of his zipper presses against her just right. "Such a cold greeting," Klaus muses, nose running along the neckline of her shirt. "And now here you are, hot and wet and wanting in my arms. Would you like to explain why, love? You visited me, in my city. Am I not allowed to stop by the one you're calling home?"

"It's not like that," she denies weakly, sucking in a breath when his hands slide under her shirt. He's annoyingly slow about it, his rough palms making a slow glide up her torso. And he stops, his thumbs gliding over the under curves of her breasts, just dipping under the wire of her bra.

"Tell me what it's like, Caroline," he demands softly, but there's steel underneath.

Caroline throws her head back against the wall, closes her eyes. She wants to lie, pull some flimsy excuse about having a crappy day out of nowhere, but he'll know. Instead, a version of the truth comes out, quick and clipped. "I'm supposed to be having fun, okay? No strings, no attachments. Caroline Forbes Does Europe Vampire Style. And you almost screwed that up for me last time."

"You came to me, sweetheart," Klaus points out. Annoyingly reasonably, but at least he's moved one of his hands, fingertips teasing her nipple into a tight peak.

"I know," she sighs.

"Do you regret it?" Klaus asks curiously.

God, she's often wished that she _could_.

Caroline swallows, meets his eyes steadily, "No."

Klaus grins, pleased and feral in the dim light. "Good. Then I forgive you for your appalling rudeness earlier in the evening and will allow you to make it up to me."

Caroline's mouth falls open but her indignant, 'Hell, no' never makes it past her lips. Klaus has worked his hand between them, shredded her underwear, and buried two fingers inside of her. It comes out more like a squeak. His thumb passes over her clit, rubbing with the perfect amount of pressure. She claws at his shirt, tearing it away, digging her nails into his shoulders as she rides his fingers. "Klaus," she moans, "More."

He bends his head, bites into her neck with blunt teeth and Caroline jolts. She wants fangs, the burn of his venom followed by his blood on her tongue, but Klaus is speaking, distracting her. "Did that boy taste good, Caroline? I couldn't help but notice a certain resemblance."

Ugh, of course he had. His fingers move faster, hooking inside of her, scraping against a spot on her inner walls that leaves her breathless and crying out. His circles on her clit roughen, and her thighs twitch in response.

"Did you think of me, when you drank from him? Think of this?"

He doesn't seem to expect an answer, and Caroline's beyond being able to formulate one. One last thrust and she's there, moaning as she comes, shuddering against him. He sets her down immediately, and Caroline lets out a confused noise. Klaus' hands are urgent, turning her around. "Hands on the wall, love."

He hears his belt jingle, possibly something tearing. Caroline sets shaky hands on the wall, arching her back when he shoves her skirt up. One of his hands delves back under her shirt, ripping her bra away. She feels the brush of the other on her ass, just before the tip of his cock prods at her entrance. He thrusts in, stretching her _perfectly_ , and Caroline gropes behind her, tangling her hand into his hair. He stills for a long moment, taut at her back. She feels his breath on her neck, the harsh gusts of air making her shiver. Caroline tips her head to the side, the invitation clear. "Bite," she tells him, circling her hips. "Drink. Please."

A rough groan is the only warning she gets, followed by the brief sharp pain of him tearing into her skin. Caroline whimpers, but he shoves his wrist in front of her mouth, and she bites down immediately, drinking greedily.

She's dabbled in blood sharing, tasted hundreds upon hundreds of humans. But nothing comes close to Klaus.

He begins to move, slow retreats that leave her panting, firm entries that light up her nerves. Words tumble from her lips, needy pleading (and she's so thankful for the loud music because she's not sure she could resist killing someone who interrupted them right now). Caroline circles her hips in time with the strokes of his cock, her moans muffled against his skin. Klaus pulls back first, tearing the neckline of her shirt aside as he litters frantic kisses across her shoulders. Caroline lets his wrist go with a gasp, leaning her forehead against the wall. Klaus crowds her, hot along the line of her back. "Did you miss this, Caroline?" he grits out. "Me. The things I make you feel. How perfect you feel with my cock inside you, my blood in your mouth. Have you touched yourself, wished it was my hands? Pictured my face, when you struggle to come underneath someone else, because it's the only thing that can get you off?"

She's nodding, trying to catch her breath, enamored with the feel of his skin against hers, too far gone to even attempt a denial.

"Good," he says, viciously pleased. A hand drops between her legs, and he finds her clit, rubbing it frantically. The tiny shake of his fingers is gratifying, lets her know she's not alone in this _need_. "That's good. Come for me, love. All over me. Then we're going to leave, find a bed. You quite liked my mouth, didn't you, love? I'll tease your clit until you scream for me, lick you until you beg me for more. Sink my teeth into your thigh as you're coming."

It's his voice that does it, sends her spinning, knees going weak as she slumps against the wall. Klaus groans, and follows her over, his arm around her waist the only thing that keeps her on her feet.

She swallows hard as she gets her bearings. Klaus' face is buried in her shoulder, and he's tracing shapes on her stomach with one hand, the other smoothing down her side. She moans as he pulls back, clamps her thighs together at the rush of wetness left behind. "I have no idea how we're going to walk out of here," Caroline says, as she pushes away from the wall, surveying their clothing. "Only my skirt and your jeans survived."

Klaus is unconcerned, manages to knot the shoulder of her top together so she's decent, if not fashionable and tugging her skirt in to place. "This time of night, this part of town, my lack of a shirt will raise few eyebrows.

He has a point. "And it's a good thing I was planning on moving on soon, because I'm totally fired."

"Mmm. Particularly after we steal some of the good liquor and break the cellar door."

Caroline's jaw drops, "We can't do that!" she hisses.

Klaus chuckles, wraps an arm around her waist and steers her deeper in to the hallway. "Don't sound so scandalized, love. Surely Caroline Forbes Does Europe Vampire Style has included at least a little crime?"

"My mother was a sheriff," Caroline protests. It's flimsy, since yeah, technically some of the compulsions she's pulled off (the steep discount on her apartment, for example) skirt the edge of legality.

Klaus smirks, and Caroline jumps, when his hand dips particularly low, dipping just under her waistband, as they begin to descend the staircase. "Then allow me to corrupt you, sweetheart."

Caroline snorts, "That's such a line."

"Perhaps. But are you telling me you don't want me to? You're not ready for something permanent, and I'll respect that, go on my merry way in a week or two. But in the meantime allow me to give you a little taste of what permanency might be like."

She's wavering, and he knows it, judging by the sly little smile that brings out his dimples. His tone turns cajoling, "Take a chance, Caroline."

She only resists for a moment before she throws her head back and laughs, knocking her shoulder into his. "Repeating a line? I am so disappointed. You're supposed to be smooth, Klaus."

"You're taking me home with you, aren't you?" Klaus points out innocently, threading his fingers through hers. "I think I've done quite well."

She rolls her eyes, scoffs loudly. Mumbles something about what a cocky jerk he is. But she tugs him in the correct direction, and they liberate as many bottles as they can carry.

Which is a lot. Because vampires.

And if he stays for a month, coaxes her into another in Paris, well that's no big deal. A drop in the bucket, for them, considering they have nothing but time stretching out in front of them.

And she already knows how persuasive he can be.


End file.
